Kiri to Ame
by InfiniteJelly
Summary: Takeshi ends up practicing for baseball by himself, until Chrome arrives. A chain of events is in motion. A romance blooms between the Rain and Mist. Rated M for smut in the first chapter. The rest will be rated T. R&R please!


OneShot! This is for me personally…and to prove to my KHR! colleagues that 8096 is cute!

This is rated M…and…..the title is basically translated. There is a sprinkle of 5927 and a big smack of 6927.

--

**Kiri to Ame**

"Tsuna…."

"Tired….weekend….later….." Tsuna graoned with his unkempt hair and a tiny hand grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back.

"Get up." Reborn commanded and Tsuna screamed in pain and twitched every which way.

"OKAY OKAY OKAY!" He pleaded and Reborn let him go.

"We're going to play Baseball today, remember?" Reborn reminded Tsuna and the 10th boss of the Vongola family got dressed and ready as commanded. One of the few days they weren't fighting, training, or dealing with Lambo's shanannigans the 10th's family would spend together doing something normal. Well, baseball was pretty normal. Except, Takeshi going to be teaching some "Basics". Gokudera was outside as Tsuna stepped out the door. He had heard some explosions outside and wondered if the boy was camping outside his house? Was he stalking him?

"Judaime!!!" Gokudera called out and smiled.

"G-G-Gokudera-kun?!" Tsuna replied as if he was surprised his right hand man was waiting for him.

"RUNNING TO THE EXTREME!!!!!!!" A voice bellowed as a being dragging a rickshaw behind it kicked up a dust storm as it made it's way down the street. Tsuna and Gokudera knew as soon as they heard "Extreme" it was Ryohei.

"Big Brother….why do you have a rickshaw….?" Tsuna asked curiously and Ryohei whiped his forehead with his bandages on his arm.

"I'm going to be pulling you guys to the baseball field! Gokudera came up with the idea yesterday!" Ryohei explained with such excitement.

"Come on Judaime. We can even have some private Boss and Right hand man time." Gokudera smiled and Tsuna was simply dragged along. Reborn was already on top of the rickshaw looking down at Ryohei.

"Isn't this a bit light for you?" Reborn asked and Ryohei motioned to the back of the rickshaw. Behind the rickshaw, there were four thick steel rings.

"TWO HUNDRED POUNDS EACH! EXTREME WEIGHTS!!!" Ryohei pumped his fist in the air and the rickshaw started stirring a bit. It would seem Tsuna and Gokudera were inside already. And perhaps, Gokudera was already inside Tsuna. Reborn laid back on top of the rickshaw and fell asleep. He could have sworn he heard Tsuna's voice calling for Gokudera at an obscenely high pitch.

**At the Baseball Fields…..nearly 2 hours later…..**

"Where is everybody….?" Takashi said out loud to himself. Hibari had come around, but he mummbled something about biting someone to death…or was it something? Either way, as soon as he saw Takeshi in his tight baseball pants he turned away and left with a weird look on his face. Obviously, he wasn't going to bring I-pin or Lambo. He was afraid that Lambo would hit someone with the 10 year bazooka. It seemed he hit himself or some innocent by standard every day. Takeshi had continued to wait until he started practicing by himself. The bright sunny sky was blanketed with cloud and Takeshi sighed. He wanted everyone to smile together for once. It wasn't everyday that they got a day off.

"T-Takeshi-kun." A timid voice called

The Rain guardian turned to see Chrome. She looked from side to side with her usual scrunched up position.

"Where is everyone else?" She asked and Takeshi shrugged as he tossed a ball lightly into the air and struck a homerun with his bat.

"They never showed. Well, Hibari did….but he freaked out or something as soon as he saw me. You can go home too if you want. I don't think anyone is showing up anyway." Chrome listened and grasped her trident with one hand and picked up a stray baseball with another.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble….could you…teach me how to play?" She asked and Takeshi stared at her with an empty stare. A few seconds seemed to pass by and he gave one of his classic smiles. That smile that would seem to keep shining even after he stopped.

"Of course!" Takeshi handed Chrome a bat. She was very reluctant to let go of her trident, but did so if only for a few moments.

"So….what do I do?" She asked and Takashi cupped his hands around hers. His body was upagainst her back as he showed her how to swing.

"Just take it back like this. And swing! But, don't stop after you make contact with the ball. Follow through until the bat ends up behind you. " He explained and Chrome blushed as she felt the warmth of Takeshi's body.

"I'm gonna toss you some practice pitches!" Takeshi said running over to the pitcher's mound. He took it back lightly at first, until a spark in his eye appeared. Chrome took back the bat and Takeshi suddenly coiled up. He didn't have an off switch when it came to Baseball. He whipped the ball at Chrome and the Mist Guardian eyed it with her single eye and swung. Takeshi's eyes widened as the baseball flew past the outfield and over the fence.

"W-W-What do I do?!" Chrome dropped the bat and looked around frantically.

"Run around the bases!" Takeshi instructed and the purple haired girl took off.

"GO GO GO!" He shouted and she ran even faster. Takeshi walked over to home base and Chrome had her eye closed as she ran back home. Of course, he didn't realize this until Chrome tackled him to the ground. A smile appeared on Chrome's face as she breathed heavily into Takeshi's chest. The baseball fanatic had slid along the ground with that girl in his arms.

"D-Did I mess up?" She asked in a half timid and tired voice.

"Of course not! That was amazing! A homerun on your first try? I don't think I was that good when I started." Takeshi praised her and the two sat together on the ground. However, it took Chrome quite a long time to realize her face was buried into Takeshi's shirt. A huge blush appeared on her face as she realized and she was about to get up, but Takeshi's arms were wrapped around her. She didn't pull away from his embrace. Not many people held her like that. She was always shy and timid and after the car accident, she couldn't even be touched in such a critical state. Ken and Chikusa were always too busy doing their own thing. She sat there and squirmed a bit to lean her head on his shoulders. She stared up at his face. And her eye was drawn toward his lips. Wait what was she thinking?! As she proceeded to think a few drops of rain fell onto her face.

"Its raining…." Chrome said in a slightly sad tone.

"I guess we should get going then. I'm just gonna go back to my dad's sushi shop. Its closer anyway." Takeshi exclaimed and picked up his bat and a few stray baseballs. He stuffed them into his bag and his hand rubbed Chrome's tiny head as he turned to leave. But, her hand grasped onto his and she looked at the ground while asking quietly, in the rain "Can I go with you…?". Takeshi wouldn't say no to her and it would be nice having some company around the shop.

"Yeah." He replied and the two walked in the rain together. That rain that washed their troubles away continued to pour. Takashi had ended up giving his jacket to Chrome so she wouldn't get wet. She tried to give it back to him, but he refused. The two entered the sushi shop and Takeshi read a note on one of the tables that read…..

To Takashi,

I'm going to need you to close up early. Apparently, there were some great catches this afternoon and I'm going to have first pick of the fish! Be Good!

Love, Dad

P.S. No guests today. Especially the one that makes the poisonous cooking. And the little cow boy that has the toy bazooka!

Takeshi sighed and ignored the last part. He shook himself because he was soaking wet.

"I'll be down in a bit. Make yourself comfortable." He instructed and walked into the kitchen

"O-Okay…" Chrome sat down in one of the wooden chairs with Takeshi's wet jacket. She was about to give it to him, but she wanted to hold it a bit longer. It smelled like him. She closed her eyes with that thought floating in her mind and quickly placed the jacket in another chair. Why was she thinking about his smell?! She blushed lightly and swung her legs a bit until she heard a loud crashing noise. The Mist Guardian quickly put her trident together and ran into the kitchen.

"Are you O—" Chrome stopped and looked at Takeshi. He had knocked over some metal bowls, but that wasn't the point. Takeshi was only wearing his boxers. Was he shot with the dying will bullet? No, he was simply not dressed. Chrome started to shake and studder. She was about to turn and run, but she couldn't turn away. Was it because…..inside….she wanted to stand and watch? Takeshi walked over to her and grabbed her arm. He gave one of those reassuring smiles again and Chrome just hugged him.

"I-I wanted to see if you were okay."

"Well, I am silly. Are you sure that's all you came in here for?"

"No…I wanted…I wanted….I wanted a—" Chrome was cut off mid-sentence by the collision of Takeshi's lips with her own.

**BACK IN THE RICKSHAW!**

"….Wait..weren't we supposed to be going to the baseball field?" Tsuna asked putting his shirt back on. Gokudera was smoking again and shrugged. Suddenly, particles of different colors manipulated themselves in the air and formed none other then….Rokudo Mukuro?!

"Get out." He commanded and kicked Gokudera out of the moving rickshaw. Tsuna's eyes widened and Mukuro wasn't looking so calm. He was breathing heavily and sweating.

"W-why?!"

"It seems my little Chrome-chan can't control herself. And I feel it too. I want you Sawada Tsunayoshi. Right Now." He forcibly tore off Tsuna's shirt again and kissed him. Tsuna tried to resist, but was far to weak at the moment. Gokudera had tired him out. A few moments later and Tsuna was naked with Mukuro pressing up against him. Tsuna's moans came out as higher pitched squeaks as he was taken advantage of with such force. Gokudera didn't even compare to Mukuro. Mukuro nibbled on Tsuna's ear as he pushed against him. Mukuro kept a firm grip even as Tsuna sweat.

"P-Please…." Tsuna finally said

"What? Say it. I want you to say it…." Mukuro stopped and Tsuna grabbed onto Mukuro's hand.

"I want more." And with that simple command Tsuna continued.

**BACK AT THE SUSHI SHOP**

"Takeshi-kun!" Chrome called as she felt her body throb. She felt so much pleasure with every single touch. Takeshi had revealed his true side. The being that was behind those innocent naïve smiles. Chrome couldn't think about that right now, but she could hardly believe it was him. However, she liked it. Her tiny gasps for air stimulated Takeshi even more. He held her small hand and placed his lips upon hers. Chrome felt Takeshi's tongue enter her mouth and her mind was simply lost in ecstacy. It was too much for her mind to handle.

"Just a little bit longer…." He continued to press their bodies closer and closer. Simultaneously, Takeshi, Chrome, Mukuro, and Tsuna felt something unbelivable, together.

"Have fun?" Mukuro and Takeshi would ask and their partners would open their eyes.

"Yes…." They would weakly reply

**One hour later**……..

"WE'RE EXTREMELY SORRY FOR BEING LATE TAKESHI! Somehow, the rickshaw seats were stained and smelly. I had to clean it up before I returned it!" Ryohei exclaimed and looked around. Tsuna soon followed, but he could barely stand.

"Can't…stand…legs…hurt…." Tsuna whined and Reborn kicked Tsuna in the head.

"Then you shouldn't be having sexual intercourse with your guardians….." He replied to the whining.

Ryohei had walked over to the kitchen and Tsuna followed. They looked into a door and saw Takeshi, in his boxers, kissing Chrome, in her underwear. Tsuna collapsed from such a sight and Reborn facepalmed as Tsuna hit the ground. Hibari had soon walked in after Tsuna dropped to the ground.

"What is that pathetic being doing on the—"

"Hey guys!" Takeshi greeted his friends with a smile, in his boxers. Hibari simply stared at Takeshi, turned around, and walked away. Ryohei could have sworn his nose was bleeding. A fully dressed Chrome walked out soon after as Takeshi got dressed in a Yukata that was under the sushi bar.

"Are you okay….My little Chrome-chan?" Takeshi said in almost a Mukuro like manner and Tsuna, in his sleep, jizzed his pants. Reborn facepalmed once again and dragged Tsuna out of the shop.

"We'll be taking our leave. Sorry for not showing up, Takeshi." Reborn apologized for Tsuna and everyone else.

"I guess I'll be going too. But…you guys totally had sexual intercourse, didn't you?" Ryohei pointed out and Chrome blushed madly.

"TO THE EXTREME!!!!!!" Ryohei finished and left. That made Takeshie laugh, but Chrome buried her face in his Yukata.

"Judaime!!!" Gokudera shouted running in and seeing Takeshi and Chrome.

"They left." Takeshi said and pointed the general direction they went. Gokudera ran off after them and Chrome felt that warmed again. His arms were wrapped around her body. He always smiled when no one else would. And no matter what the situation, it would make anyone feel better.

"I love you, Chrome." He said aloud allowing his words to echo in the empty shop.

"…..I…..love you..too…" She said quietly.

And as the rain poured outside, tranquility set upon that moment.

--

So I decided to come up with some crazy ending. This unedited, I'll probably make other TakeshixChrome/8096 stories. Thank you to my friend Kuroi for a wonderful Mukuro idea. And I know I kinda overused Ryohei's "Extreme" thing…but he was big commical relief for me. Not so used to writing smut, but here it is.


End file.
